


Fifteen Words

by lady_wonder



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Lust, Mild Blood, Multi, OT3, OTP Feels, One Word Prompt Meme, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic, Religion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_wonder/pseuds/lady_wonder
Summary: Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream
  
  Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine
  
  You tell me stories of the sea
  
  And the ones you left behind
  
  And the ones we left behind
There is so much between them.(Fifteen one-word prompts. So many pairings, so many feelings, so little time.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-word prompt challenge--fifteen in total, using a second-person perspective, all within the Life is Strange universe. With so many words, there's a lot of pairings and implied pairings, so a lot of it is up for interpretation.
> 
> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](http://lady-wonder.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20writing).

**Jagged** (kate/victoria)

She is jagged like a knife. Her cuts are quick, brutal, and always leave a scar; when the wound scabs over, it throbs and swells, yellow with sour pus, and then she pierces you again, just to see the red spoil your porcelain skin. After a while, you can't tell the difference between her lipstick smears and her bloody stains on your skin—and you pray that God cannot either.

 

 **Mistakes** (max/kate)

You kissed her—and it was a mistake. Your lips met and heat flooded your veins, plunging your mind into a heady warmth; you wrapped your arms around her waist and she whimpered against your tongue, threading her fingers through your hair, tugging until the pain burned into touch and all you could feel was her. You kissed her and it was a terrible, delicious— _perfect_ mistake.

**Impulse** (max/victoria)

You swallow. The lump in your throat is wet and sour, and tastes of her peach-flavored lipstick. When she kisses you again, you can't discern the impulse; you can touch it, feel it, the simmer sifts through your insides and makes your toes curl, yet still you can't help but think of how wrong it is to give in.

 

 **Turn Away** (victoria)

You started to approach her just as she decided to make a spectacle—tripping over her untied shoelaces, biology notes and her ancient camera flying from her grasp. Sprawled in the center of the hallway, she hurriedly gathered her crap, careful to hide her face with her hair. When she stood, she caught you staring; you hesitated, then turned away, terribly aware of those who watched you leave.

 

 **Red** (kate/victoria)

She wears a crimson red cardigan. The color reminds you of the red marks that snake down your back, nailed and bitten into your flesh, venomous signatures that are still warm to the touch. She smirks at you; you feel its fire lick up every inch of your spine.

 

 **Naked** (kate/max)

The water ran down the lines of her naked body, fingertip traces flowing down her skin and pooling at her toes. Then you took her hand and pulled her close, drawing the shower curtain closed, a billowing cloud of steam enveloping your bodies together—two halves making a whole.

 

 **Tender** (kate/chloe)

She's sculpted like a rock, sharp edges and rough terrain, like she might shift and collapse on top of you at any moment, crush you beneath her angry weight. And sometimes you scuff your toes and bruise your knees, so vulnerable compared to her strength—but then she holds you tight, tender touch soothing away wounds, and she's _your_ rock, _your_ strength, centered, settled, and at peace with you.

 

 **Jealous** (max/kate/warren)

You were caught in a game of tug-o-war. She asks when you are coming over; he wonders why you two don't hang out anymore; she questions why he texts you so much; he laughs when you say it's serious. Jealousy isn't a color, intangible and weightless—it's a disease, disgusting, and it grips you, slices you in half, battering you until your heart is bruised, until you're forced to make a decision.

 

 **Falter** (max/kate)

There were still some bad days—days when she stagnated, when she pushed you away, when she faltered and turned gray at the impact. But whenever she stumbled, you were there. You held her hand; the color slowly returned to her cheeks.

 

 **Animal** (max/victoria)

She claimed you as her prey—collared you in, burning the title into your flesh, leaving you marked and seized, caught under her heel. You left a few times, but when she beckoned, you always returned. She treated you like an animal, but there was something so _delicious_ about being _hers_. 

 

 **Threat** (chloe/kate)

Her skin was painted with black licks of art, whipped against her flesh in masochistic strokes. Shards of hair splayed over face and hid the flames dancing in her eyes, bright blue locks catching her out from a crowd, a halo of destruction. She was a mess, a terrible threat to behold, and you couldn't wait to touch her.

 

 **Strangle** (max/chloe)

You were so close with her; it only seemed right to trip into kisses, holding hands, touching knees, fumbling off clothes, shaking under the sheets. But now she spoke with a different voice, moaned your name instead of laughed. The closeness strangled you, suffocating, collapsing in on who you used to called your best friend.

 

 **Untouchable** (victoria/max/kate)

She is an angel; she wears wisps of wings that flutter and tear, but she's shrouded in a light that is untouchable. You keep your distance. The devil gets closer and kisses you with poison, but you watch her from afar and yearn for repentance as Hell tethers into your sweating skin.

 

 **Hush** (victoria/kate)

You emerge into the hush of the dormitory hallway, gently closing her door behind you. Your body still sweats with her touch, her hot kisses marking you with delicious sin that licks up and down the inside of your thighs as you tiptoe toward your room. In the silence, you pray for forgiveness.

 

 **Fire** (max)

It was like fire had burst from her eyes, engulfing her face and down through her body—everything shook and shivered, blurring everything out of focus like a bad camera frame; then the picture caught the flame and smoke rots rippled through the image. Her powers stuttered and then died, and she screamed through the smoke as Kate fell.  


End file.
